5 maneiras de aprender
by Oboro-sama
Summary: Após cair no planeta Terra, Estelar conhece novas formas de aprender tudo sobre o planeta e principalmente conhece uma nova maneira de amar. Fanfic Robin/Estelar.
1. Chapter 1

"Às vezes sinto que não tenho um parceiro

Às vezes sinto que meu único amigo é a cidade onde eu moro

A cidade dos anjos

Tão solitária quanto eu, juntos nós choramos"

– ... E então, enquanto fugia dos Gordanianos, acabei caindo aqui neste planeta... como vocês chamam?

– Terra! Planeta Terra.

Após a luta contra os gordanianos, Robin conversava com a alienígena numa sala da recém projetada Torre Titã. Os outros Titãs passeavam pela construção que o Senhor Stone, pai do homem ciborgue, havia ajudado a construir em alguns meses. Robin ficara encarregado de ensinar os costumes do planeta Terra à moça que estranhava tudo à sua volta.

– Você... está falando um inglês muito fluente para uma alienígena... Essa história de contato labial... é realmente muito engraçada... - Robin sorria meio sem graça, olhando para a moça confusa a sua frente.

– Engraçada por quê? - ela perguntou séria - Como vocês aprendem outras linguagens por aqui? - Perguntou como se fosse óbvio a transmissão de linguagem pelo beijo.

Robin gargalhou.

– Nós estudamos...

– Estudam?

– Sim, aprendemos o significado de cada palavra em outra língua, dia após dia, depois de muito estudo. Aprendemos a gramática... e diferentes interpretações de coisas que possuem sentidos totalmente diferentes dependendo do lugar... - Ele terminava de falar vendo que a moça ruiva e esbelta estava ainda mais confusa olhando para ele. - Por exemplo... O contato labial aqui na Terra tem um significado diferente do que tem em Tamaran... o seu planeta.

– E o que mais poderia significar? - ela disse cruzando os braços cheia de convicção, o que fez Robin sorrir.

– Aqui o beijo é uma demonstração de afeto entre duas pessoas que se amam... ou em alguns casos... que sentem atração pela outra... pessoa... beijada... - Robin dizia pausadamente observando a expressão de susto no rosto da alien que fazia caretas conforme ele dizia as últimas palavras.

– Oh... - ela procurava palavras - nesse caso, me desculpe, eu não queria... quer dizer... você é um cara legal... mas...

– Está tudo bem... Kory...

Ouvi-lo dizer seu nome, provocou algo dentro de Estelar, ela não sabia o que era, tampouco havia sentido aquilo, mas para ela, os terráqueos eram criaturas realmente simpáticas e acolhedoras.

"Eu dirijo em suas ruas pois ela é minha companhia

Eu ando pelas suas colinas pois ela sabe quem eu sou

Ela vê meus feitos bons e ela me beija com o vento"

– O meu nome é Richard... Richard Grayson - ele estendeu a mão, esperando que ela a apertasse, mas em resposta Estelar apenas olhou a grande mão do rapaz com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas. Ele sorriu com a falta de conhecimento terráqueo por parte da moça e com muito cuidado (e medo da reação dela), com a mão livre, ele pegou a mão da moça e colocou sobre a sua estendida. Fez tudo isso de forma lenta e mantendo contato visual com a moça o tempo inteiro - E assim... nós nos cumprimentamos... e você aperta a minha mão - a moça apertou a mão dele com força - Ai! Não tão forte assim - ele sorriu e ela corou. - Está tudo bem... o que acha de conhecermos a cidade?

– Você vai me levar? - ela disse um tanto receosa.

– Se você quiser...

– Seria... glorioso... - pronunciou sem tirar os olhos do rapaz.

"Eu não quero me sentir como me senti naquele dia

Me leve ao lugar que amo me leve embora

Bem, eu não quero nunca me sentir como me senti naquele dia

Me leve ao lugar que amo me leve embora"

Richard pegou a mão da moça calmamente e sem pensar muito saiu correndo em direção a janela aberta. Estelar ria se divertindo como nunca antes nesses últimos meses aterrorizantes de sua vida. Estava tão feliz correndo e segurando a mão daquele rapaz estranho, que levantou voo antes mesmo de passar pela janela aberta e carregar Dick no ar, voando sobre o enorme oceano de San Francisco.

O dia não estava muito bonito, e aos poucos, algumas nuvens iam ficando carregadas e escuras, fazendo com que Robin se apressasse em mostrar cada canto da cidade. Estelar ficava maravilhada com aquele lugar, as grandes construções, os carros, bondes coloridos, pracinhas com crianças brincando e senhores de idade entretidos em jogos de dama ou xadrez. Toda aquela visão de felicidade trazia um alívio instantâneo à alienígena. Nem parecia que há horas atrás, ela vivia um terrível pesadelo, uma vida de serventia e escravidão... Não queria voltar a se sentir dessa maneira nunca mais, não queria mais sofrer, seu corpo e sua alma pediam paz e tranquilidade. Era tudo tão injusto, ela era uma ótima guerreira e combatente, mas possuia um coração tão puro quanto o de uma criança, era tão injusto que tivesse que sofrer tanto. Mas ali do lado daquele rapaz ela sentia que tudo estava para mudar... ela só não sabia porquê.

"É difícil acreditar Que não há ninguém lá fora

É difícil acreditar Que estou totalmente só

Pelo menos tenho seu amor, A cidade me ama"

– Hey, tem um lugar que você vai adorar... A ponte! - Dick dizia animado mais uma vez segurando as mãos da moça, que se intimidava cada vez que ele expunha sem nenhum pudor seu grande e convidativo sorriso.

Seguiram para a formosa ponte de San Francisco, foram bem para o meio dela sem se importarem muito com o barulho dos carros que eram poucos conforme a noite chegava. Robin parou ali debruçando-se sobre as ferragens vermelhas e cuidadosamente, Kory fez o mesmo.

Observaram por alguns minutos a água do oceano sob eles. Para todo lugar que olhavam viam apenas aquelas águas refletindo as grandes nuvens no céu acizentado.

– O que achou da cidade? - Robin fez um corte no silêncio.

– É incrível, magnifica - os olhos dela brilhavam e varriam toda aquela vista, conforme ela pronunciava as palavras.

Dick sabia que a cidade era realmente fabulosa, mas também tinha o conhecimento de que existiam muitos outros lugares estonteantes e de tirar o fôlego, países com vistas inacreditáveis e e cidades que pareciam ter saído de contos... ele sorriu com a idéia de um dia poder mostrar todos esses lugares a ela.

"Eu não quero me sentir como me senti naquele dia

Me leve ao lugar que amo me leve embora

Eu não quero me sentir como me senti naquele dia

Me leve ao lugar que amo me leve embora"

– Richard... Não quero mais sofrer de novo, não quero ser pressionada, agir contra minha vontade... não quero mais voltar pra casa... - sussurrou num tom choroso ainda olhando para o reflexo dos dois na água.

– Mas você está em casa agora... - ele pegou na mão da moça a seu lado, olhando para seu rosto de uma beleza imensurável, os longos cabelos ruivos esvoaçando com o sopro do vento de fim de tarde. Ela o olhou de volta apreciando seu sorriso tímido e ali naquele sorriso masculino ela realmente se sentiu em casa.

"Me ame, eu disse, sim, sim"

O contato visual foi quebrado quando umas tímidas gotas de chuva cairam sobre seus rostos e mais uma vez Robin viu aqueles grandes olhos verdes se arregalarem surpresos.

– O que é isso? - perguntou maravilhada, tirando suas mãos debaixo das de Dick e pôs-se a tentar pegar cada gota que caía.

"Debaixo da ponte, centro da cidade

É onde eu derramei um pouco de sangue"

– É só a chuva - Dick observou o céu e tirou sua capa de titânio colocando-a sobre a cabeça da moça ruiva.

"Debaixo da ponte, centro da cidade

Eu não poderia ter o bastante"

– Está tudo bem... - ela o encarou, tirando a capa e o entrgando lentamente - eu quero sentir... - finalizou enquanto fechava os olhos com a cabeça voltada para o céu.

"Debaixo da ponte, centro da cidade

Esqueci do meu amor"

A chuva apertava arrancando sorrisos da moça ainda de olhos fechados. Richard olhava para o rosto alvo da alien e via as gotas de chuva escorrendo sobre ele. Mesmo que ela estivesse sorrindo, ele percebeu que algumas gotas naquele rosto, eram lágrimas que se misturavam com a chuva. Ele imaginou que ela estivesse tentando lavar a si mesma, lavar seus pensamentos, e o fato de estar chorarando fazia Richard pensar que ela queria que tudo de ruim que tivesse vivido fosse embora naquela chuva. Nesse momento sentiu uma imensa vontade de abraçá-la, fazê-la sentir que tudo estava bem, mas muita coisa ainda era nova para ela, e sinceramente, tudo aquilo que ele estava sentindo naquele momento era novo para ele também.

"Debaixo da ponte, centro da cidade

Eu entreguei minha vida"

– É só... a chuva - ele sussurrou para si mesmo.

"Mas eu vou ficar..."


	2. Chapter 2

Já faziam três horas que estavam ali. Estelar já havia aprendido muitas coisas sobre a Terra e quanto mais aprendia, mais estranhava aquele planeta bizarro. Depois de uma tarde pertubadora na pizzaria onde Estelar subira na mesa e comia toda a pizza com as próprias mãos, Robin decidiu que já era a hora de ela aprender a se portar na mesa.

– E então você corta o alimento assim, e com garfo - ele enfatizou essa última palavra com um jogo de olhar - você leva o alimento a boca. - Conforme ele fazia o movimento com um pedaço de maça da salada de frutas que estava ali, a moça tentava conter o riso, mas no fim acabou gargalhando. - Do que está rindo?

– É engraçado! Mas vou tentar... - lentamente ela tentava usar os talheres, mas cada tentativa apresentava uma dificuldade, então de forma cuidadosa, Dick pegou na mão da alien e conduziu o movimento, obtendo sucesso.

– A maçã foi um péssimo exemplo... Nem uma maçã do amor é tão difícil de comer...

– Maçã do amor?

– É uma longa história... - Dick sorriu cansado. - Não sei o quão produtivo seria eu te explicar isso...

– Eu sei sobre o amor. - ela se levantou e o encarou.

– Eu estava falando sobre maçãs... - ele respondeu desviando o olhar. Queria muito fugir daquele assunto, mas aquela figura curiosa ali em pé, o fazia querer saber sempre mais - você... o que você sabe sobre o amor?

– Eu sempre tive o amor de meus pais, o amor de meu irmão... - sua voz baixou juntamente com seu olhar esverdeado - não tive o amor de minha irmã, mas... nutrí um muito forte por ela... E tinha o knofca! Galfore - ela disse num salto com os olhos brilhando saindo imediatamente de um clima melancólico.

– Só? - ele disse de uma maneira tão seca, que parecia estar indiferente a todos aqueles sentimentos presentes na sala, embora não estivesse. Estava apenas curioso para saber da parte dela sobre um outro tipo de amor.

– Como assim "só"?!

– Desculpa, quer dizer...Você nunca teve um... Deixa pra lá... - Richard sorriu sem graça e mentalmente se perguntava porquê tinha feito aquela pergunta à moça. Viu ue tinha tomado a decisão certa quando mudou de assunto, ao ver que a moça e encontrava mais confusa do que nunca. Agradeceu ainda mais quando Mutano entrou esbravejando pela sala em que estavam:

– Hoje vai "rolar" uma balada hein! - ele dizia dançando e arrancando risadas de Estelar.

– Como assim? - Robin perguntou.

– Cyborg e eu conseguimos convencer a menina estranha de que uma boa festinha não faria mal a pessoas tão ocupadas e responsáveis quanto nós - ele dizia tentando passar uma imagem séria e com as últimas palavras que ouviu, Robin arregalava os olhos e concordava com o amigo num tom visivelmente sarcástico - e bem, convencê-la não foi fácil, então avho que não devemos jogar essa oportunidade fora...

– Tudo bem por mim - Robin disse despreocupado e ambos os rapazes olharam para moça como se esperassem uma resposta dela também, que apenas soltou um: "o que é uma balada?". Os meninos se entreolharam e com um sorriso vitorioso e debochado Mutano saiu correndo da sala, deixando a chata tarefa para o líder, que pouco a pouco percebia que a tarefa não tinha nada de chato.

– Então... - ele começou.

SALA PRINCIPAL

Cyborg já estava impaciente no sofá com a demora das meninas e de Mutano. "parece que eles estão se arrumando para um baile de gala!", o robô bufava a frase várias vezes para Robin, enquanto este permanecia calmamente de frente para a TV passando por canais aleatórios.

– Eu pedi pra que Ravena fosse comprar umas roupas com Estelar. As duas quase não saem e creio que não têm vestimentas para esse tipo de ocasião... talvez essa saída tenha feito com que elas se atrasassem pra se arrumar - o líder disse indiferente sem tirar os olhos da grande tela.

– Mas pro Mutano não tem explicação né?! - Vic disse incrédulo por Robin não estar nervoso.

A mini-fúria do homem robô foi interompida pelo som do salto da bota negra de Ravena. Ela usava uma calça jeans e um casaco de couro marron escuro. Cyborg se surpreendeu com o fato de que a filha de um demônio sabia fazer uma maquiagem elaborada e realmente bonita. "Talvez ela tivesse um talento pra pintura...". Ele a elogiou e a moça recebeu um olhar de soslaio por parte de Robin, que rapidamente voltou a mirar o aparelho. Logo depois da telepata, a figura de uma ruiva tomou conta do lugar, ela chegara desajeitada tentando colocar uma pulseira e se equilibrar num scarpan bege. Ela usava um vestido preto de alças, que marcava sua fina cintura mas que era solto no quadril, como uma espécie de saia rodada. Os cabelos também pareciam bem tratados e a cor vermelha neles parecia mais viva do que nunca. Ravena também cuidou para que a ruiva recebesse uma "pintura" - como Cyborg diria - nos olhos, realçando seu verde ainda mais.

Apenas pelo cheiro que a tamaraneana trouxe, Robin já sabia que ela estava na sala, mesmo que ela não tivesse dito nada e que seu salto não tivesse feito um considerável barulho. Não era o perfume que ela usava e sim seu cheiro natural que ele já tinha gravado por tantas tardes juntos. Imediatamente ele lançou seu olhar sobre a moça sem piscar ao menos uma vez. Estelar se sentou ao lado dele no sofá ainda impaciente por não conseguir fechar a pulseira. Cyborg e Ravena pararam de conversar ao ouvir o barulho do controle remoto cair das mãos de Dick e fazer um barulho enorme no chão. A moça de assustou com o som, fazendo o menino-prodígio ficar completamente sem graça.

– Desculpa - ele disse tentando esconder o rubor na face.

– Tudo bem -ela espondeu - você pode me ajudar? - ela estendeu as mãos para que ele a ajudasse a colocar a dourada pulseira.

Estelar observava com curiosidade enquanto o rapaz se esforçava para colocar o pequeno objeto em volta de seu pulso. Ele tinha as mãos grandes e um pouco ásperas e era engraçado vê-lo fazendo algo delicado com elas. Por um momento ela se sentiu estranha, desejando aquele toque delicado por mais tempo. Quase implorava para que ele tivesse ainda mais dificuldade em fechar a bijuteria, mas ele conseguira, esboçando um sorriso tímido para ela.

– Obrigada - ela sorriu em resposta.

– Cadê aquele verde hein?! - Ravena soltou.

– O mais lindo, o mais chamorso, o mais maravilhoso, o mais incrível de bonito está aqui, gata! - Mutano entrara na sala de jeans e uma jaqueta do mesmo tipo que parecia ser um pouco maior que ele, mas para o menino isso parecia não fazer diferença.

– Você demorou mais que as meninas Mutano! - Cyborg o empurrou levemente para fora da sala indo em direção à saída, e logo todos fizeram o mesmo.

– É que a minha beleza requer um pouco mais de complexidade...

– É... nós já entendemos. - Robin revirou os olhos.


	3. Chapter 3

Já faziam três horas que estavam ali. Estelar já havia aprendido muitas coisas sobre a Terra e quanto mais aprendia, mais estranhava aquele planeta bizarro. Depois de uma tarde pertubadora na pizzaria onde Estelar subira na mesa e comia toda a pizza com as próprias mãos, Robin decidiu que já era a hora de ela aprender a se portar na mesa.

- E então você corta o alimento assim, e com garfo - ele enfatizou essa última palavra com um jogo de olhar - você leva o alimento a boca. - Conforme ele fazia o movimento com um pedaço de maça da salada de frutas que estava ali, a moça tentava conter o riso, mas no fim acabou gargalhando. - Do que está rindo?

- É engraçado! Mas vou tentar... - lentamente ela tentava usar os talheres, mas cada tentativa apresentava uma dificuldade, então de forma cuidadosa, Dick pegou na mão da alien e conduziu o movimento, obtendo sucesso.

- A maçã foi um péssimo exemplo... Nem uma maçã do amor é tão difícil de comer...

- Maçã do amor?

- É uma longa história... - Dick sorriu cansado. - Não sei o quão produtivo seria eu te explicar isso...

- Eu sei sobre o amor. - ela se levantou e o encarou.

- Eu estava falando sobre maçãs... - ele respondeu desviando o olhar. Queria muito fugir daquele assunto, mas aquela figura curiosa ali em pé, o fazia querer saber sempre mais - você... o que você sabe sobre o amor?

- Eu sempre tive o amor de meus pais, o amor de meu irmão... - sua voz baixou juntamente com seu olhar esverdeado - não tive o amor de minha irmã, mas... nutrí um muito forte por ela... E tinha o knofca! Galfore - ela disse num salto com os olhos brilhando saindo imediatamente de um clima melancólico.

- Só? - ele disse de uma maneira tão seca, que parecia estar indiferente a todos aqueles sentimentos presentes na sala, embora não estivesse. Estava apenas curioso para saber da parte dela sobre um outro tipo de amor.

- Como assim "só"?!

- Desculpa, quer dizer...Você nunca teve um... Deixa pra lá... - Richard sorriu sem graça e mentalmente se perguntava porquê tinha feito aquela pergunta à moça. Viu ue tinha tomado a decisão certa quando mudou de assunto, ao ver que a moça e encontrava mais confusa do que nunca. Agradeceu ainda mais quando Mutano entrou esbravejando pela sala em que estavam:

- Hoje vai "rolar" uma balada hein! - ele dizia dançando e arrancando risadas de Estelar.

- Como assim? - Robin perguntou.

- Cyborg e eu conseguimos convencer a menina estranha de que uma boa festinha não faria mal a pessoas tão ocupadas e responsáveis quanto nós - ele dizia tentando passar uma imagem séria e com as últimas palavras que ouviu, Robin arregalava os olhos e concordava com o amigo num tom visivelmente sarcástico - e bem, convencê-la não foi fácil, então avho que não devemos jogar essa oportunidade fora...

- Tudo bem por mim - Robin disse despreocupado e ambos os rapazes olharam para moça como se esperassem uma resposta dela também, que apenas soltou um: "o que é uma balada?". Os meninos se entreolharam e com um sorriso vitorioso e debochado Mutano saiu correndo da sala, deixando a chata tarefa para o líder, que pouco a pouco percebia que a tarefa não tinha nada de chato.

- Então... - ele começou.

SALA PRINCIPAL

Cyborg já estava impaciente no sofá com a demora das meninas e de Mutano. "parece que eles estão se arrumando para um baile de gala!", o robô bufava a frase várias vezes para Robin, enquanto este permanecia calmamente de frente para a TV passando por canais aleatórios.

- Eu pedi pra que Ravena fosse comprar umas roupas com Estelar. As duas quase não saem e creio que não têm vestimentas para esse tipo de ocasião... talvez essa saída tenha feito com que elas se atrasassem pra se arrumar - o líder disse indiferente sem tirar os olhos da grande tela.

- Mas pro Mutano não tem explicação né?! - Vic disse incrédulo por Robin não estar nervoso.

A mini-fúria do homem robô foi interompida pelo som do salto da bota negra de Ravena. Ela usava uma calça jeans e um casaco de couro marron escuro. Cyborg se surpreendeu com o fato de que a filha de um demônio sabia fazer uma maquiagem elaborada e realmente bonita. "Talvez ela tivesse um talento pra pintura...". Ele a elogiou e a moça recebeu um olhar de soslaio por parte de Robin, que rapidamente voltou a mirar o aparelho. Logo depois da telepata, a figura de uma ruiva tomou conta do lugar, ela chegara desajeitada tentando colocar uma pulseira e se equilibrar num scarpan bege. Ela usava um vestido preto de alças, que marcava sua fina cintura mas que era solto no quadril, como uma espécie de saia rodada. Os cabelos também pareciam bem tratados e a cor vermelha neles parecia mais viva do que nunca. Ravena também cuidou para que a ruiva recebesse uma "pintura" - como Cyborg diria - nos olhos, realçando seu verde ainda mais.

Apenas pelo cheiro que a tamaraneana trouxe, Robin já sabia que ela estava na sala, mesmo que ela não tivesse dito nada e que seu salto não tivesse feito um considerável barulho. Não era o perfume que ela usava e sim seu cheiro natural que ele já tinha gravado por tantas tardes juntos. Imediatamente ele lançou seu olhar sobre a moça sem piscar ao menos uma vez. Estelar se sentou ao lado dele no sofá ainda impaciente por não conseguir fechar a pulseira. Cyborg e Ravena pararam de conversar ao ouvir o barulho do controle remoto cair das mãos de Dick e fazer um barulho enorme no chão. A moça de assustou com o som, fazendo o menino-prodígio ficar completamente sem graça.

- Desculpa - ele disse tentando esconder o rubor na face.

- Tudo bem -ela espondeu - você pode me ajudar? - ela estendeu as mãos para que ele a ajudasse a colocar a dourada pulseira.

Estelar observava com curiosidade enquanto o rapaz se esforçava para colocar o pequeno objeto em volta de seu pulso. Ele tinha as mãos grandes e um pouco ásperas e era engraçado vê-lo fazendo algo delicado com elas. Por um momento ela se sentiu estranha, desejando aquele toque delicado por mais tempo. Quase implorava para que ele tivesse ainda mais dificuldade em fechar a bijuteria, mas ele conseguira, esboçando um sorriso tímido para ela.

- Obrigada - ela sorriu em resposta.

- Cadê aquele verde hein?! - Ravena soltou.

- O mais lindo, o mais chamorso, o mais maravilhoso, o mais incrível de bonito está aqui, gata! - Mutano entrara na sala de jeans e uma jaqueta do mesmo tipo que parecia ser um pouco maior que ele, mas para o menino isso parecia não fazer diferença.

- Você demorou mais que as meninas Mutano! - Cyborg o empurrou levemente para fora da sala indo em direção à saída, e logo todos fizeram o mesmo.

- É que a minha beleza requer um pouco mais de complexidade...

- É... nós já entendemos. - Robin revirou os olhos.

CASA DE SHOWS EM JUMP CITY

- Isso aqui "tá" muito cheio! - Ravena dizia num tom com princípio de desespero.

- É porque é uma casa de festas?! - Mutano falou de forma debochada, recebendo um olhar furioso da moça pálida.

- Fica calma Ravena, vamos arrumar um lugar legal - Robin disse colocando a mão nos ombros da amiga.

Entraram e a música estava tão alta que eles não se escutavam. No centro, homens e mulheres visivelmente alegres, dançavam de uma forma louca e inusitada, pareciam já ter ingerido alguma bebida alcoólica.

Estelar olhava para tudo a sua volta e se encantava com as luzes coloridas que piscavam no local mau iluminado. Com a desatenção ela ficara afastada de seus amigos por um tempo, mas logo sentiu aquela mesma mão áspera de antes pegando a sua.

- TENTE NÃO SE PERDER! - Robin gritara tentando soar mais alto que a música, e a moça acenou com a cabeça.

Algumas horas depois Mutano e Cyborg já dominavam a pista de dança e tentavam sem muito sucesso fazer com que Ravena dançasse. Robin estava sentado tomando uma bebida enquanto Estelar dançava de um jeito engraçado perto dele.

- Vem dançar! - ela pedia sorrindo.

- Não vou resistir a essa sua dança inusitada - ele gargalhou enquanto levantava para dançar com ela. Ficaram ali por um tempo, tentando entrar no ritmo da música eletrônica. Robin era uma negação e fazia passos piores do que os feitos por uma pessoa que nem era da Terra, além disso não tinha cordenação, mas estava adorando estar ali se divertindo com ela.

- Robin - ela chegou perto de seu ouvido para ele pudesse ouvir com clareza - Quando você falou sobre o amor... o que mais faltava?

Ela chegou para trás para olhá-lo nos olhos. A princípio ele estava apavorado mas o efeito da bebida lhe deu coragem para continuar a conversa.

- Eu... eu quis dizer... érr, você nunca se apaixonou por ninguém? Algum menino de Tamaran.

A moça sorriu e ficou alheia a tudo aquilo por um momento. Era como se ela estivesse viajando nos confins de sua mente, mas aquela viagem não demorou para que voltasse ao ponto de partida.

- Não... - ela sorriu - eu nunca conheci o amor de um rapaz...

- Hummm - robin tomou um gole da bebida que estava em seu copo, e foi "salvo" por Cyborg que o chamava freneticamente para onde ele estava - eu vou ali falar com o Cyborg, cuidado, não sai daqui.

-Tudo bem... - a moça se sentou de frente para a bancada do bar, onde Robin bebia. - Você me dá um refrigerante.

- Claro - uma moça respondeu sorridente, entregando uma latinha de refrigerante de guaraná para a ruiva.

- Você teria mostarda também? - Estelar perguntou causando espanto na atendente.

- Não, moça! - arregalou os olhos enquanto mirava a bronzeada murchar no banquinho.

- Olá. Você vem sempre aqui? - Um rapaz loiro e forte chegou no local falando na nuca de Estelar, que se assustou por um momento, mas depois agia naturalmente.

- Na verdade é a primeira vez que venho aqui...

- Tá afim de dançar? - Ele disse já puxando a mão da moça.

- Não, obrigada - ela respondeu sorridente, porém puxando sua mão novamente pra si.

- Só uma dancinha - ele insistiu pegando sua mão novamente com mais força, tirando Estelar do banco.

A tamaraneana saberia resolver o problema de forma bem rápida, mas ela não esperava que Robin aparecesse já empurrando o loiro e tirando satisfação com este, que não demonstrava nem um pouco de medo.

- Por que estava puxando ela? - Robin dizia alterado.

- Não é da sua conta playboyzinho!

- E QUEM FOI QUE DISSE QUE NÃO?

- Vai me dizer que esse pitelzinho é sua namorada? Um carinha ridículo como você?!

Robin partiu pra cima dando socos no homem que revidava jogando o líder longe. Mas ele não desistia e levara a luta a sério, queria realmente machucar o rapaz e conseguira, pois um pouco de sangue saia de um corte feito na sobrancelha do loiro. Robin também teve um olho roxo, e foi quando levantava para revidar o golpe, Cyborg aparecera para apartar a briga, que apesar de violenta, quase não foi percebida devido ao grande número de pessoas, música alta e podia até ser confundida com o jeito louco que todos dançavam. Os amigos do rapaz loiro o seguravam e o afastavam dali, sabiam que ele estava bêbado. Mutano e Estelar também seguravam Robin

- Robin, por que fez isso? Eu sei me defender! - Estelar dizia enquanto apoiava o amigo e Cyborg e Ravena conversavam com os seguranças.

- Me desculpe Star, eu estava muito preocupada com o que aquele cara ia fazer.

- É Robin! Mas que líder irresponsável - Mutano dizia em tom de brincadeira e entregava um pacote com umas pedras de gelo, depois de deixar Robin sentado com Estelar num dos bancos do lugar, foi falar com Cyborg.

Estelar sorriu antes de falar:

- Como vocês chamam isso na Terra? - perguntou colocando o gelo no rosto do rapaz que a olhava.

- Ciúmes...


	4. Chapter 4

Flashes da noite anterior pareciam cair como bombas na cabeça de Dick, como se cada imagem fosse um soco forte em sua têmpora. Bebidas, brigas, descontrole... ciúme. A cabeça doía ainda mais só de pensar nessa palavra... ciúme... tão assustadora, tão pouco familiar. A juventude vinha com tantas surpresas e responsabilidades, e embora fosse algo completamente normal, não se poderia dizer que Dick esperava que sentimentos afetuosos por alguém do sexo oposto mexeriam com ele a ponto de fazê-lo entrar numa briga. Lembrou-se dos conselhos de Bruce e pensou no olhar reprovador do mesmo se soubesse o que tinha acontecido na boate... "Tanto faz agora"... Estavam brigados. Ser o ajudante, abaixar a cabeça sempre, e ser tratado como uma criança que não tem conhecimento de nada eram coisas que tinham feito Richard atingir sua cota de paciência, e ela já havia acabado.

Ele ouve alguém bater à porta

- Robin! Venha tomar seu café, depois você deita de novo - era a voz de Cyborg e de certa forma parecia uma ordem... "por que raios todos querem me mandar?", Dick pensou.

- Mais tarde eu vou. - Tentou dizer.

- Okay, eu vou dar uma saída e comprar umas peças novas pro carro... Proíba o Mutano de entrar na sala de jogos! Ele "tá" viciado, nem deve mais saber o próprio nome. O sistema da casa ainda está carregando, mas do mecânico mesmo e posso acioná-lo e trancar a sala e somente abrir quando eu chegar. Não peço a Ravena porque hoje ela estará em Azacrat... Azimat... Sei lá! - O ciborgue disse por trás da porta meio confuso e aguardou em silêncio por um momento enquanto parecia esperar uma resposta.

- Ok. - Robin respondeu.

Na cozinha.

- Escuta aqui, verde - Victor chegou à cozinha falando e arrancando revirar de olhos por parte de Mutano - Já falei pro Robin não deixar você entrar, então não pense que só porque eu vou sair, que você vai ficar entorpecido de bytes...

- Que saco! O que eu vou fazer então? - Mutano perguntou como se não houvesse mais nada naquele mundo a ser feito.

- Você pode cultivar algumas plantas comigo, e retirar alguns arbutos ali da frente... - Kory sugeriu com um sorriso no rosto, ela se sentiu vitoriosa por ter "achado a solução perfeita" para o amigo que o encarou por longos segundos dando a entender que com certeza recusava o convite. A menina murchou.

- Eu estou indo! Ocupe-se Mutano... e mais uma coisa... vocês dois... Não incomodem a empata, ela está hiper concentrada no quarto dela - ele fez um movimento com suas mãos e arregalando os olhos num tom debochado - lá nos confins de sua mente em - ele coçou a cabeça olhando para o teto - Azicrat... Azimat... Sei lá! Ela não gosta de ser interrompida quando faz isso. Então, não! - e saiu em disparada.

Kory se levantou da cadeira e embora desapontada por fazer as atividades sozinha, ela não deixaria de fazer. O cultivo de plantas era algo que a fazia sentir-se bem. A idéia de ver as plantas crescerem, e ver o sugimento daquelas flores coloridas e perfumadas, a prendiam por horas, numa admiração que parecia nunca ter fim. Ela cortava os arbustos. Por vezes os arrancavam com as próprias mãos. Gostava de sentir a terra, parecia ganhar mais vida ao por as mãos nela. Adubou o pequeno canteiro, pegou algumas mudas e ali, num pequeno buraco que cavou, as colocou. Dick a ensinara... Dick... Onde ele estava? Por que não havia se levantado? Ela se sentia culpada por tudo na noite anterior. Sentia como se tivesse provocado tudo, e mal podia esperar para vê-lo e pedir desculpas. Na verdade ela só mal podia esperar para vê-lo, independente das circuntâncias. Passar algumas horas do dia com ele, todos os dias, havia virado algo crucial, algo que fazia falta quando não acontecia. Ele estava certo quando disse que ela estava em casa... Ela se sentia em casa, principalmente com ele por perto.

Era isso, ela iria falar com ele. Pedir desculpas agora seria uma desculpa, uma desculpa para vê-lo, para falar com ele. Lavara as mãos cantarolando e saía correndo pela Torre à procura do amigo. Ele já havia saído de seu quarto, pois a porta estava aberta e os lençóis bagunçados na cama não cobriam ninguém. Revigorou-se ao ver a figura do rapaz sonolento em frente a sala de jogos. Ele ainda estava com sua famigerada camiseta branca e calça de moletom azul marinho. Os cabelos negros completamente bagunçados, e uma rala barba por fazer.

- Oi Robin! - a voz da moça de avental, chamou a atenção do rapaz.

- Hey Estelar, bom dia - ele disse um pouco menos animado, por causa do sono.

- Não vai tomar café?

- Ainda não estou com muita fome... além disso tenho que vigiar a sala de jogos por um tempinho, até que o sistema carregue e o Ciborg consiga fechar.

-Ah é bom mesmo - ela comentou olhando para dentro da sala verde - ele parecia estar inconformado - riu.

- Ah que saco - ele disse entrando na sala e sendo seguido por Estelar - alguém esqueceu aquele ali ligado.

Dick se abaixou para desligar o flipper pela tomada e se surpreendeu quando a porta automaticamente se fechou.

- Dick! - Eselar disse meio exaltada.

- Droga! Estamos trancados - ele mexia na porta, tentando, sem sucesso abri-la. - eu só escovei os dentes e vim pra cá, estou sem o cinto e o comuicador... está com o seu?

- Não. Eu estava mexendo com as plantas, não peguei o comunicador.

- O Ciborg ainda está desenvolvendo um meio de comunicação pra essa sala, com isso não podemos falar com ele e nem o Mutano - Richard parecia frustrado.

- E Ravena está em Azarath ... - Kory comentou.

- Nossa- Dick riu surpreso - Você sabe o nome!

- Já meditei algumas vezes com ela... Só o Ciborg pode abrir?

- Sim... Mas ele não deve demorar...

Dick se sentou no chão apoiando as costas em um dos flippers, Kory ainda passeava pela sala. E Dick a acompanhava com os olhos. Mesmo com uma blusa preta e larga e aquele avental esquisito, ela continuava linda. Agora ele concentrava sua atenção no pouco de terra que havia ao longo das longas pernas. Ela era perfeita.

- Bem, deve ter algo que a gente possa fazer aqui - ela ainda caminhava com as mãos na cintura - quem sabe você não me ensina as palavras com a letra " P ". Foi nela que paramos, não foi?

- É - ele sorriu.

Ficaram uma boa parte da manhã falando das boas e más coisas que começavam com a letra P. Kory descobriu um monte de lugares e guloseimas que queria conhecer e também repugnou algumas das quais ela queria ficar longe. Era claro que Richard possuía influência sobre algumas das coisas que falava. Ele fez seu culto ao "pudim", e evitou o quanto pôde falar do "picadeiro".

- E temos o parque! Desse você gosta né?! - Richard perguntou divertido.

- Claro! Mal posso esperar para ir de novo! Podíamos ir amanhã?! O que acha?

- Bem, amanhã acho que o parque vai estar caótico...

- Por quê?

- É que amanhã é uma data muito comemorada aqui no país, e as pessoas gostam de passear... E o parque é um bom lugar para a data...

- O que se comemora amanhã?

-Amanha é dia dos namorados...

-O que? O que é isso?

Ele riu, lá ia ele mais uma vez explicar algo completamente estranho para a alienígena, ele tinha medo daquele assunto, medo de onde ele iria levá-lo, afinal Dick já tinha percebido que a moça tinha o incrível dom de "pegá-lo na saia justa".

- Bem... quando duas pessoas se gostam, elas namoram e se tornam namoradas... Se o namoro der certo, as duas pessoas se casam e decidem ficar juntas para sempre - Dick tentou por um tom um tanto "conto de fadas", ele mesmo já tinha vivido vários relacionamentos e nenhum deles dera certo de verdade. Nem mesmo ele acreditava naquele "para sempre".

- No meu planeta as pessoas não namoram para casar... Apenas casam - ela tentou explicar de forma com que Dick entendesse que se casar sem haver o namoro era bem mais simples - As vezes os noivos nem se conhecem, mas casam... pelo bem no planeta... Tudo em prol de Tamaram...

- Tudo em prol de Tamaram... - Dick repetiu para si mesmo, embora ainda mantivesse os olhos na ruiva.

- E você? Já teve uma namorada? - A alien se sentou no chão frio em frente ao moreno, com olhos curiosos e animados.

- Algumas. - era como se um flash de toda sua vida estivesse passando bem na frente dele.

- E o que vocês faziam?

- Bem... - ele deu um sorriso parecendo distante - Íamos ao cinema, ao parque, ao museu... lembra do cachorro quente? - ele perguntou à ruiva, antes de vê-la afirmando com a cabeça animadamente - Ás vezes parávamos numa esquina para comer um daqueles cachorros quentes de barraquinha... - ele se divertia contando.

Houve um Silêncio enquanto Dcik viajava em seus próprios pensamentos.

- Coisas que a gente faz? - ela perguntava curiosa. Dick acordou do transe e respondeu um pouco sem jeito, como se estivesse sendo pego de surpresa por si mesmo.

- Eer... bem... É... Coisas que a gente faz...

- Então... - ela disse olhando fixamente para Dick e sua máscara, sentiu um leve incômodo por não poder ver os olhos dele - Nós somos namorados?

Ele sentiu como se o sangue estivesse gelado.

- Hum, não... é que para sermos namorados, um teria que pedir o outro em namoro e... eu teria que que gostar de você, e você... de mim - ele a observava e parecia que ela tentava pegar cada palavra solta no ar.

- Quer dizer que nós não nos gostamos? Eu gosto de você, você não gosta de mim? - uma onda de tristeza a invadia. Como depois de tantos dias juntos e sendo tão gentil com ela, por que ele não gostava? Seria ela tao odiosa?

-É... diferente - pausou - eu não sei como te explicar, é impossível explicar... na verdade. - ele a fitou - Ainda mais porque... Você nunca teve contato com o amor de um homem...

O silêncio reinou por um longo tempo enquanto os dois se encaravam. Dick daria tudo para saber o Kory estava pensando naqueles segundos. Ela não fazia cara de quem estranhava tudo aquilo, ou de que estava confusa... Muito pelo contrário, ela parecia ter entendido exatamente aquilo que ele queria dizer, mas sua expressão séria hipinotizava o rapaz.

- O amor de um homem? - ela disse num tom baixo, quase num sussurro.

- Eu posso te mostrar... - ele disse no mesmo tom, quando percebeu que seus rostos estavam próximos, os lábios rosados dela estavam bem ali na sua frente, e nunca em sua vida ele quis tanto sentir o gosto dos lábios de alguém.

Kory sentiu o rosto em chamas, o rosto de Dick tão próximo parecia fazê-la sentir isso. Ela já havia beijado Dick quando se conheceram, para a transmissão de linguagem, mas sentia que aquilo era diferente. Ela não sabia o que era, mas sabia que era diferente. Os segundos passavam lentamente e com eles os dois se aproximavam, e na iminência de um beijo, o som da porta ecoou pela sala.

- Caramba gente! Foi mau, seu eu soubesse que vocês tinham ficado presos eu não teria demorado! - Cirborg gritou da porta pegando os dois de surpresa, que rapidamente se afastaram - É melhor a gente sair logo, antes que o Mutano se transforme em mosca e entre aqui antes de eu fechar, vamos, vamos, vamos!

Kory e Dick se levantavam meio desnorteados, e permaneceram em silêncio ainda tentando entender o que havia acontecido. Ciborgue estava tão preocupado com a invasão de Mutano que nem percebera o clima estranho de silêncio. Ainda olhando para Kory, que também o encarava, Dick foi praticamente puxado por Mutano que apareceu subitamente no corredor.

- Robin, nós precisamos conversar... Isso não é justo! Por quanto tempo mais vou ficar de castigo? Dá uma "prensa" no Ciborg!

O robô fingia que nao ouvia e pegou Kory pelos ombros.

- Vamos Star, deixa esses dois se entendendo!

Andando na direção oposta a de Dick, Kory olhou para trás e ele ainda a olhava completamente alheio ao discurso do verdinho.

NA madrugada daquele dia eles passariam acordados. Richard encarava o teto como se este fosse lhe dar uma resposta. O que ele sentia pela extraterrestre? E se estivesse apaixonado, o que faria? Ele nunca iria saber a parte dela. Nem ela mesmo saberia. Mal sabia distiguir o gostar de amar. Ela nem sabia o que era aquele tipo de amor, e isso era algo que ele não podia ensinar. Ela teria que aprender por si só. Ela teria que sentir. Mas e se sentisse, como iria explicar? A solução de tudo seria a chegada do sono, ele faria o inquieto humano pregar os olhos e esquecer tudo aquilo, mas estava difícil. A cada fechada de olhos, a imagem dela estava bem à sua frente.

A noite também estava repleta de perguntas para Kory, mas ela não tinha como tirar suas dúvidas, afinal elas eram sobre o seu próprio "professor"e agora havia uma hesitação recém-nascida em ir falar com ele, embora ela estivesse louca para fazer isso. O que era aquilo? Aquela vontade de estar com alguém, e ao mesmo um receio em fazer isso? Ela estava com medo do que sentia, estava com medo das coisas que estava prestes a aprender. Estava com medo do amor, mas não sabia.


	5. Chapter 5

- "Amor de um homem!Amor de um homem!" Onde é que eu estava com a cabeça? - Dick andava de uma lado para outro em seu quarto. Pegava sua capa num canto, as botas no outro e mesmo segurando a escova de dentes na boca, ele deixava aquelas palavras escaparem - Eu só tenho 18 anos! Mas o que é isso?

Falar sozinho era um de seus grandes costumes, principalmente em situações que ele não conseguia resolver. A confusão de sentimentos em relação a alien o estava deixando louco, e ele criava coragem para finalmente sair do quarto, tentando aceitar o fato de que proavelmente aqueles olhos verdes cheios de dúvidas o engoliriam. Ele não saberia responder, ele não saberia lidar. Isso o matava. Prodígio. Precoce. Agora, as palavras com a letra P sempre o assustariam. O rapaz que a vida inteira conviveu com a dificuldade de uma cidade corrupta, um mentor sombrio travestido de segredos, vilões psicopatas e inconsequentes, agora estava de joelhos por causa de um "não-beijo" numa ruiva suja de terra.

- Dana-se - ele saiu do quarto com a máscara, não aquela que lhe tampavam os olhos, mas a máscara do cara que estava completamente e despreocupado.

" SE ela vier falar comigo, nós vamos conversar, vou dizer tudo o que eu sei sobre mim mesmo e tudo vai ficar bem", pensou.

Na cozinha, a balbúrdia já havia começado. As panquecas estavam prontas e dezenas de bombons estavam espalhadas pela mesa, o que poderia ser uma comemoração pelo dia dos namorados. Ao chegar no local, Dick já havia identificado a presença de um tom avermelhado na cadeira. Eram as madeixas cor de fogo cuja dona estava visivelmente calada, em meio à confusão "Mutano _versus_ Ravena".

- O que vocês acham da gente ir comer pizza lá no centro hoje - Mutano sugeriu, com a boca cheia de tofu, recebendo assim um olhar de nojo por parte de Ravena.

- Acho que primeiro você deve engolir toda essa porcaria antes de falar - a pálida comentou.

- Nossa, garota! Você é chata assim mesmo, ou tá fazendo cursinho? - o verde não pôde evitar a pergunta brincalhona que deixou Ravena furiosa. Mas agora estava tudo bem... agora ele não tinha mais medo dela.

- Eu tô dentro - Dick pronunciou animado sentando-se à mesa. Logo percebeu que a ruiva desviava o olhar sempre que ele a olhava. Por um momento se sentiu mal sem saber se deveria ou não se sentir assim. Nada tirava de sua cabeça que ela estava assim por causa dele.

O se passou da forma mais normla possível, era como se nem fosse feriado para os Titãs. Não haviam saído de casa durante toda a tarde. Fizeram treino de combate e detiveram um "vilaozinho" que mais tarde eles conheceriam como Dr. Luz. A noite caíra e com ela veio toda a animação de Mutano, ele adorava sair com os amigos, principalmente pela cidade. Havia tantas coisas para se fazer e se dependesse dele faria todas elas, sem hora pra chegar em casa. Típico adolescente de dezesseis.

"Eu quero de bacon!", "Eu, de calabresa!", "Marguerita, por favor", "Sai uma portuguesa...", "Tem de queijo de soja?". A atendente mal conseguia anotar os pedidos. Os Titãs não entravam em um consenso. Por fim naquela noite houve um pedido de uma pizza extra grande de quatro sabores... e uma média de soja.

- Isso não é justo! - Mutano disse levemente aborrecido.

- Não diz que vai reclamar da carne por favor! - Ciborg o interrompeu já prevendo o assunto.

- É isso mesmo! - o verdinho falou de forma com que pessoas nas outras mesas o ouvissem. "Aaarg" foi o que os outros quatro soltaram em conjunto. - Vocês não sabem o benefício pra saúde de vocês que é ser vegetariano.

- Se eu quisesse saúde não teria me tornado uma super heroína - Ravena falou antes de dar uma mordida na sua pizza de marguerita e todos riram.

- Um dia vocês ainda vão me pedir tofu... e eu vou pensar se vou dar a vocês esse prazer, ou não - ele olhou prara cada um de maneira debochada.

A noite se seguiu muito agradável. Mas ao invés de irem embora, Mutano insistiu para que fosse ao parque. Quando ele sugeriu, Robin e Estelar se olharam quase que instantaneamente. Eles haviam falado do parque no dia anterior, haviam falado sobre ir ao parque no dia dos namorados e lá estavam eles. O fato de se entreolharem ao mesmo tempo arrancou um sorriso de ambos, o que tirou um peso enorme daquele clima desconhecido entre os dois. Ao chegarem ao parque, Robin, Ravena e Estelar se sentaram num banco e viam as crianças gritando nos brinquedos como se fosse o último suspiro, e mesmo assim elas pareciam tão felizes. Ciborgue e Mutano foram direto ao "tiro ao alvo", mas depois voltaram correndo.

- Ravena! Ravenaa! - gritavam os dois muleques.

- O que foi? - ela perguntava não se preocupando muito com a euforia dos dois, sabia que vinha asneira por aí.

- Você tem que vir nesse brinquedo - Mutano dizia como uma criança que acabara de conhecer o parque.

- É sério Ravena. VocÊ vai adorar - Cib apoiava o amigo.

Eles insistiram tanto que ela acabara indo. Por fim o brinquedo era um daqueles radicais e havia bruxas de vidro voando em vassouras passando bem perto das pessoas. A sutil comparação rendeu uma bela confusão mais tarde, mas o embate era divertido, e havia contribuído para que um assunto pendente se acertasse.

- Você quer dar uma volta? - Robin perguntou tentando cortar o silêncio que já reinava ali, mesmo quando havia a presença de Ravena. Estelar assentiu timidamente.

O parque de Jump City era realmente grande, além dos brinquedos, as pracinhas eram animadas por ali, e até bosques embelezavam o local. Era uma noite agradável e parecia que a lua tinha consciência de que era dia dos namorados, pois estava cheia e brilhante, climatizando os corações enamorados. Mesmo que todas as luzes fossem apagadas, tudo aquilo ainda estaria iluminado, tão azul e constante era aquela luz.

Depois de mais um longo silêncio pelas árores dali, Dick começou:

- Achei que você viria falar comigo... como em todos os outros dias... Está... - ele pigarreou - Está chateada.

- Eu não estou chateada Robin, só... só não consigo entender.

"Então nós dois estamos ferrados, pois nem eu estou conseguindo entender, mas entendo um pouco mais".

- ... mas você Robin, entende um pouco mais - "Ela lê mentes?" ele pensou - mas eu não queria te incomodar com esse assunto, você sempre fica tão... esquisito.

- Eu? - ele arregalou os olhos, brincalhão.

- Sim, você! - ela riu, divertida.

Depois de um tempo olhando para os galhos das árvores, como se eles fossem trazer a resposta, Robin resolveu tentar.

- Estelar... - ele a olhou - Eu não sou muito bom nisso... Em expressar meus sentimentos. Pra mim é muito complicado... e eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas é esquisito quando nós estamos juntos. Eu não sei o que é, mas sei que é bom - ele sorriu.

- Você também sente isso? - ela perguntou com olhos esperançosos, não estava sozinha. Viu o rapaz assentir.

Havia algo que Robin não podia ensinar a ela, mas ele poderia mostrar, e curiosamente ela também estava mostrando a ele. Ele não poderia dizer "O amor é assim, o amor é assado", nem descreever sensações, mas mesmo sem querer ele despertou tais sensações nela e ali descobriu que ela fazia o mesmo. Era uma bela noite para um novo casal de namorados surgir, mas Robin não fez as honras. Ele ainda tinha medo das relações pessoais e profundas, pois teve muitos exemplos. Ele tinha medo de perdê-la por coisas pequenas como fora com as outras. Ele tinha medo de perder as pessoas, tanto para a morte quanto para as situações da vida.

Estelar não tinha em mente um namoro. Tudo o que ela queria era saber o que sentia, e saber se Robin sentia o mesmo, estava feliz naquela noite. Ele olhou em seus olhos e disse "Eu gosto de você", ela respondeu o mesmo "Eu gosto de você" e agora ela sabia o que de fato aquilo significava. Lentamente ele tomou seus lábios de forma terna sincera e aos poucos ela dava espaço para que ele explorasse sua rosada boca e agora ela sabia o que de fato aquilo significava.

Mais tarde encontraram os outros. Ravena ainda reclamava da brincadeira de Mutano e Ciborgue, e sem pressa alguma iam de volta à Torre. Robin e Estelar não contaram nada do que havia acontecido, mas em suas cabeças e em seus corações estavam explodindo em felicidade. Mesmo num dia de feriado, ambos haviam aprendido alguma coisa.


End file.
